Off-road recreational vehicles including golf carts are now universally equipped with cup holders in and around the structure in front of the passengers. The term “cup holder”, as used in this document, defines a slightly tapered receptacle adapted to receive a lower portion of a standard size plastic or coated paper drink cup of the type dispensed in country clubs, fast food restaurants and convenience stores. Such cup holders may have perforated bottoms for drainage and are typically made of plastic.